riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Bazaar Between Time
The Bazaar Between Time is a Hidden Realm Environment that can be accessed by entering a Blue Portal that appears next to the Teleporter. The portal can spawn in two ways: # Spending a Lunar Coin at a Newt Altar. This must be done before the teleporter is activated, or else the Lunar Coin will be wasted and the portal will not appear. # Having it spawn naturally on stage creation. There's an initial 25% chance for a stage to spawn a portal. This chance gets lower and lower as more portals are spawned through either method. Regardless of the method used to summon a portal, the text "A blue orb appears" will notify players and the portal will spawn once the teleporter event is completed. This stage serves as the shop in Risk of Rain 2. Lunar items may be purchased here with Lunar Coins and regular items may be exchanged for better ones in the two crucibles. The time and difficulty-meter do not progress while the player is still in this map (as of Build ID #3731106, released April 16th, 2019). Goods The Merchant offers a random selection of Lunar, uncommon and rare items. Lunar items can only be purchased once. However, the Uncommon and Rare trade-in crucibles can be activated an unlimited amount of times, provided the player has the requisite amount of items to trade in. * Possible Lunar Item Spawns: ** Shaped Glass ** Brittle Crown ** Transcendence ** Corpsebloom ** Gesture of the Drowned ** Glowing Meteorite ** Helfire Tincture ** Effigy of Grief ** Spinel Tonic ** Strides of Heresy ** Visions of Heresy ** Beads of Fealty The trade-in crucibles can spawn any items from the uncommon or rare pool, provided that, if in singleplayer, the player has previously obtained or cleared the requisite item's challenge, or if in multiplayer, that someone in the party has previously obtained or cleared the requisite item's challenge. Right beside the Merchant is a crystal holding the Artificer inside. This crystal only appears if any player has not unlocked the character. For 10 Lunar Coins, the character can be unlocked and the Challenge "Pause" completed. Next to the crucibles are two portals (Lunar Seers) that the player can pay 3 Lunar Coins to select the next stage. The stage choices are relative to what level is next. IE: if the previous stage was Rally Point Delta, the choices will be the Abyssal Depths or Siren's Call. In all levels however it is possible to encounter a portal to another hidden realm, The Gilded Coast. The exact percentage is unknown, but the chance of it appearing is rare. Secrets The Merchant The Merchant watches the player in the shop. It can be attacked, but if the players cannot kill the Merchant extremely quickly, they will be teleported to the portal area, and the shop will be sealed off. The Merchant has scaling hp based on game difficulty. Currently, killing the shopkeeper does not affect the game, and the Merchant will be in the shop the next time it is visited. If the Merchant is killed and the killer had a Happiest Mask, an immobile ghost may spawn. .]] Environment Log The Environmental Log Entry can be found between two support arcs far below the Blue Portal platform and can be accessed by jumping down the rift and landing on the support arcs. Null Portal On the other end across from the Bazaar entrance and down the pit, there is a chasm with a red Null Portal. That portal links to a challenge hidden realm called The Void Fields. This location is linked to unlocking the ...To Be Left Alone challenge and obtaining Acrid as a playable survivor. This portal can be accessed only once per run and completing its objective guarantees 4 common items, 4 uncommon items and one legendary item. Portal Spawn Chance Math The chance for a blue portal to spawn in a stage is 0.25/(blue portals opened + 1). Category:Locations Category:Risk of Rain 2